


POR INTENTARLO QUE NO QUEDE

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Hoy quiere hacer algo por él.





	POR INTENTARLO QUE NO QUEDE

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta hecha para el "Reto de 10 días para navidad" de La página de Facebook “Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers”.  
> Este es el noveno reto, y espero que le echéis un vistazo. Gracias.

POR INTENTARLO QUE NO QUEDE  
de Tabora

Sam tiene dieciséis años y está enamorado, que le vamos a hacer, es algo que pasa a menudo, los chicos crecen y empiezan a tener necesidades y luego de repente alguien se convierte en su centro sobre el que girar, admirando todo lo que hace o dice. Y de repente esas necesidades (que antes se hacían a oscuras y en la soledad de su cuarto) ahora se siguen haciendo igual pero con esa persona en la mente, y un día gris se convierte en genial cuando él te sonríe, y todo sabe mejor si él te lo hace, aunque sean unas simples hamburguesas recalentadas.

Que esa persona sea un rubio de enormes ojos verdes, labios perfectos, cuerpo de escándalo y el ser mas protector contigo es genial, que sea tu hermano, es un poco problemático…o lo era. Porque resulta que, hace dos semanas, de alguna forma y en medio de una pelea por el mando de la televisión, terminaron enredados en una sesión de besos y caricias que nunca hubiera creído posible. 

Por eso quiere hacer esto, hoy es el día de Navidad y para variar están solos, Dean salió temprano a recoger unos libros que un cazador a menos de dos horas de donde están les había buscado para John, pero le ha dicho que estará de vuelta para salir a comer algo. Así que dispone de algún tiempo para hacer algo especial para Dean

Y ahí es donde vamos, sabe que a Dean le encanta comer y siempre es él quien se preocupa de que no se queden hambrientos, por eso hoy quiere hacer esto.

Después de que Dean saliera fue a comprar, en acción de Gracias, comieron hamburguesas de pavo y patatas fritas, y para hoy quería buscar un pavo. Pero la cosa no ha sido fácil, ni barata, y al final no ha conseguido uno entero pero si cuatro enormes muslos y ha pensado que les llegaría si consigue hacer algo para acompañarlos.

Vamos a ver, seamos claros, él jamás ha cocinado algo así. Si, vale, al final va a ser verdad lo que dice Dean, sobre que es un niño pequeño, mimado y consentido. Pero hoy, él quiere consentir a Dean.

Después de tres horas de intentar cocinar algo decente, tiene cuatro muslos a medio asar, una salsa quemada, un libro de la biblioteca lleno de grasa y muchas ganas de llorar. Y así es como le encuentra Dean.

Dean ha volado literalmente volviendo a “casa”, a su "hogar", volviendo a Sam. Para él, Sam ha sido el centro de su vida desde que nació, pero desde hace dos semanas Sam es su hogar, su hermano, su amante y su única razón para vivir como lo hace. Por eso, necesitan aprovechar el tiempo cuando John no está y por esa razón estaba furioso por tener que ir a recoger ese encargo y dejar a Sammy solo. 

Estaba deseando llegar para salir a comer algo con el chico pero cuando llega no esperaba encontrarse con la pequeña cocina echa un desastre y olor a quemado por toda la habitación. 

Cuando ve a Sam es como leer en un libro, en esos ojos puede leer la culpabilidad y la tristeza pero es la voz todavía aniñada la que le hace abrazarle y no querer soltarle nunca.

—Lo siento Dean, quería hacer una comida especial…

Así que le abraza mientras echa un vistazo a lo que hay en la cocina, va arreglar las cosas, porque eso es lo que él hace, arreglar todo para que estén bien.

—Hey, has empezado sin mí, pero puedo ver por dónde va tu idea — cuando Sam se aparta y me mira curioso, no puede evitar besarle y después separarle con un pequeño empujón — Vamos, seguro que comemos genial. Oye, ¿te has acordado del postre?

Sam le mira curioso, no sabe cómo puede ser que Dean sepa qué hacer con el desastre que tiene organizadoen la cocina, y lo que es peor, Dean tiene razón, ni si quiera pensó en el postre.

—Nooo, yo soy un desastre, lo olvide.

—OK, princesa, entonces te toca ir a buscar algo bueno mientras yo termino con esto.

 

Cuando vuelve apenas media hora después, lo hace con una tarta de manzana recién hecha. Sabe que al menos eso le gustar a Dean, porque del resto de la comida no cree que se pueda salvar nada.

Pero para su sorpresa, cuando deja la tarta sobre la mesa y se acerca a la cocina, un olor delicioso llega a su nariz. En la lumbre hay una cacerola y en ella, cociendo lo que parece ser pasta con carne, especias y salsa. Cuando le mira, Dean le sonríe mientras tira los huesos de los muslos de pavo en el cubo de la basura y le señala la mesa —Te toca poner la mesa, no lo voy a hacer todo yo.

Y Sam le devuelve la sonrisa, y va a poner la mesa para los dos. Todo tiene remedio si están juntos, tienen comida, tarta y es Navidad.

Y si conoce a su hermano, también habrá un regalo, uno para cada uno…que de eso si que se ha ocupado bien.


End file.
